


Dragon Kept

by morrezela



Series: Dragon Touched [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen was a dragon who was without his mate. Jared was a dragon-mate who had problems accepting what he was. A group of dragons had come to take Jared to find his ‘mate,’ and Jared was having none of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Kept

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This isn’t real. The people mentioned belong to themselves. I am receiving no remuneration from this.
> 
> Warnings: dragon fic, mystical spell mating
> 
> A/N: This was written for my 2013 Easter Meme. Reading the Dragon Touched/Dragon Cursed series first is advisable.
> 
> All mistakes you find are my own.

“No!” Jared panted, eyes wide and frightened.

“It will be for the best,” the dragon said, advancing on Jared with deceptive steps. But Jared was no fool. He knew better than to trust the words of a dragon and that included body language. There was no gentleness in that creature.

“Go away,” Jared bade, “all of you,” he added with a nod towards the other two dragons that had accompanied the first. Jared did not recall their names, did not care to remember them either.

The trio had arrived early that morning and had spoken at length to a somber looking Jensen. Jared had not eavesdropped on their conversations, but it was clear he had been the topic of them. Now they were insisting that Jared come with them. They kept saying that he needed to be with his mate, and that just wasn’t going to happen.

For certain, Jared’s life was doomed. His body yearned for dragon flash so badly that he could not always fight away the desire. But he still had a strong mind and remained unbroken by his curse. He did not want to go away with those new dragons. Jensen was rather gentle with him, for a dragon. Perhaps it was because of his dead mate. Maybe that had broken some of his dragon-ness and made him more civilized.

Jared did not care what made Jensen different, only that he was. Jared did not want to be parted from him. His curse made him crave the company of dragons. So be it. If he must be with one, he would stay with Jensen.

The dragon that had been moving towards him looked a bit perturbed by Jared’s words.

“Once you’re with your mate…”

“NO!” Jared yelled. Playing the coward he ran to hide behind Jensen. Three dragons against one human wasn’t good odds for avoiding one kidnapping. He doubted that one dragon and a human against three was that much better, but it was something.

“Jared,” Jensen said, trying to turn to face him.

Jared placed his hands on Jensen’s shoulders and refused to allow the dragon to place his back towards the others.

“Don’t let them take me. Please,” he whispered. Fear shook his voice more than he thought it would. He couldn’t leave, just couldn’t. His imagination was whirling with unformed fears of what might await him if he left. Panic was growing cold in his stomach.

“It is for the best,” the other dragon said again. “Staying with Jensen will only cause you more confusion and harm than you have already suffered.”

“Lies!” Jared hissed, even as he felt Jensen’s shoulder’s droop under his hands. “You seek to take me away. You wish to mold me, have my ‘mate’ shape me into what your kind’s curse has thrown upon my skin. So be it. But do not attack Jensen.”

“I was not attacking him,” the dragon answered calmly. Jared didn’t believe the tone. He had heard many people back in his home village use that placating tone on outsiders coming to ‘enlighten’ them.

“Jared,” Jensen tried to turn again.

“No,” Jared stated firmly, holding Jensen in place. “I am staying here.”

“It is not your choice,” the other dragon said, patience fraying out of his voice, leaving irritation behind. “Jensen’s actions are harming you. We cannot allow this to continue.”

“His actions?” Jared echoed. For all that he did not wish to succumb to the curse of his flesh, Jensen had mostly left him alone. He had first saved then fed and clothed Jared, given him shelter. These were not harmful acts.

Unless… unless Jared’s unnatural lust for Jensen’s form was somehow the dragon’s doing. Perhaps the insatiable need to see Jensen’s scales or rut against his warm body was something born from a dragon influence more direct than the curse. But that thought did not agree with how Jensen treated him. Though the dragon pushed for his own way, he had not forced Jared to reveal his shame nor had he been the one to instigate their one moment of sordidness together.

“You must understand,” one of the other dragons said, “that Jensen is not your mate. Your yearnings are natural, but his continued presence in your life is not healthy for you.”

“Eat shit and die,” Jared told him.

All three of the visitors reared back in shock at Jared’s uncouth words.

“I mean it,” Jared asserted even though his insides were quaking.

“Jared…” Jensen began.

“Please, Jensen, don’t let them take me away,” Jared pleaded.

He could see Jensen’s eyes soften at his words. Part of Jared felt strange at seeing the look, but he pushed that away. “Please,” he reiterated.

“Enough of this!” the sole female dragon of the trio declared as she rushed towards Jared. She was fast, faster than Jensen or Jared as she wrapped her thin arms around Jared’s torso, lifting him as if his form was not twice hers in bulk.

But being overpowered was no reason to avoid struggling. When Thomas had attacked him all those months ago, Jared had fought back. He had lost that fight, as he would undoubtedly lose this one, but his pride and honor would not allow an attack to go unanswered.

He twisted and kicked, surprising his assailant into losing her grip. But her burst of speed was not a onetime thing. She quickly grabbed out for him as he tried to stumble away. He fingers took hold of his tunic, tugging on the thick material demandingly, like he was a dog attached to a lead.

Through the rush of adrenalin in his body, Jared could hear Jensen’s demands for her to stop, coupled with less harsh, but similar requests from the other two dragons in her party, but she did not stop. Neither did Jared. For every tug she made he pushed his body in the opposite direction. His tunic was finely crafted, if plain. When he had eschewed Jensen’s of finer, more decadent clothing the dragon had brought him the finest, warmest homespun instead.

Although his garb was beyond durable for normal wear, it was no match for a dragon’s strength, let alone a dragon whose nails had begun to lengthen into claws. The cloth tore unevenly from Jared’s body. His pale skin pimpled as it was exposed to the air. The sudden give of the material sent him sprawling onto the stone floor. Desperately, he tried to cover himself, but his large hands were not large enough to hide his body from view.

The enraged roar that Jensen let out of his mouth was feral and inhuman. It was followed by the sickening sound of bones crunching as his human form slammed into the female dragon’s throwing her across the room.

Jared curled in upon himself, dragging his knees up and slamming shut his eyes. Though he knew that Jensen was defending him, he had no desire to see the bloodshed. He only wished to disappear, to not have his body displayed for all to see.

But instead of the sounds of more fighting reaching his ears, there was only the noise of shuffling footsteps and the feeling of warm cloth coming down on his skin. Taking a chance, Jared unclenched his eyes and looked upwards to see Jensen’s bare torso barely a breath away from Jared’s face as the dragon leaned over him, trying to drape his own shirt over as much of Jared’s exposed skin as possible.

“I don’t want to go,” Jared told him. Jensen nodded.

“I think that we’d best leave,” the dragon that had first spoken to Jared said.

Jensen’s laugh at that was dry and devoid of humor. “I want to file a complaint on Jared’s behalf.”

“What?” the female dragon sounded outraged. “You were the one who…”

“I did not attack him,” Jensen interrupted her. “He is a mate, one of the touched, and you frightened him. You attempted to force your will on him instead of having patience. Is this what we were taught? Is this what you think is proper care of our intendeds? No wonder his people hate us if this is the sort of behavior that has been encouraged.”

“It is not,” one of the other dragons assured him.

“Just be gone,” Jared interrupted. He had no desire to listen to the lot of them bloviate, whether in defense or apology. He only wished them to be gone.

“You heard him,” Jensen stated firmly. “Be gone.”

Jared didn’t wait for their departure. He rose to his feet, clutching Jensen’s clothing over the worst of his curse and hurried back into the cavern to the room that Jensen had given to him as his own. Once there, he wasted no time scrambling into the thickest and longest of his tunics before pulling the blanket of his bed and wrapping that around his shoulders as well.

He hated dragons. Hated them. They were the ones who had cursed him. They were why he could not stay with his family. They were the reason he would never have children, his cock steadfastly pulsing only for the flesh of dragons.

After a few hours had passed, there was a soft knock on Jared’s doorway. “Might I enter?” Jensen’s voice carried into the small room.

“It is your lair,” Jared answered.

As always, Jensen’s sigh filtered through the wooden door before his body did. “It is your room,” he reminded Jared yet again.

“Dragons do not share,” Jared reminded him in return.

“Dragons do not share with other dragons,” Jensen corrected somewhat hesitantly.

“Right,” Jared snorted, “because I’m a ‘mate.’”

Jensen stayed silent at that, but Jared did not expect otherwise. Dragons did not like other dragons in their lairs, and they weren’t fond of humans either. Of the few things that Jared had discussed with Jensen, that was one point that Jensen conceded was accurate.

“I brought you a gift,” Jensen said as he pulled a small silk bag out from the pocket of the coat he was now wearing. “I thought that you might… like a treat after the day that you’ve had?”

Jared accepted the bag warily, pulling the strings of it open. The inside held tiny, heart shaped hard candies. The sweet smell of them wafted up in a cloud of powdery confectioner’s sugar.

“I flew to a nearby village to fetch those,” Jensen admitted. “I thought that you might like to be alone for a while, and I needed to do something.”

“So you thought you would go purchase sweets for me?” Jared asked, eyeing the bag with equal amounts of hunger and suspicion. He hadn’t eaten earlier, the events of the day had robbed him of his appetite. But sweets had always been a weakness of his - not as bad as his desire for dragon flesh, but vastly more appropriate.

“I did, all of them,” Jensen said almost proudly. There was a nervous smile on his lips that Jared hadn’t seen before. The dragon seemed awkward and almost shy.

Jared stared at him for a moment before he popped a candy in his mouth. His hunger and the strain of the day was making him see things that were not there. He only needed to soothe his hunger and rest his head. All would be better.


End file.
